


The galaxies in his eyes

by InsatiableSquire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, mentions of dissections, mentions of gore situations, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableSquire/pseuds/InsatiableSquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hux only had one thought before he was lost in the kiss, he was fucking screwed."<br/>This is when Hux realized he fell in love with his test subject without intending to. This is a little date idea I had especially since there aren't really Hux POVs for the myspace au by <a href="http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/">horatiosroom</a>, but I warn you there is gore and it isn't really healthy mostly because they are underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The galaxies in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I have them as college students instead of in highschool, because that is the only thing I don't feel comfortable about in the myspace au. That's only how I feel though, but it still is a great au. Hux only mentions dissection and cutting Kylo, but it doesn't happen in this fic. Also on tumblr I have a kylux sideblog is [kuat-entralla-engineering](http://kuat-entralla-engineering.tumblr.com/) where I'll also post this fic so go follow that.

Hux was still in disbelief that he agreed to this, was it really worth it? However, one look at Kylo caused him to admit, that yes, going to this disgusting fair was worth it. The cheeky bastard, that was holding his hand, bribed him with an offer he couldn’t turn down. If they went on a date, like couples did, Hux would be able to cut open a part of his abdomen. Hux shivered at the very thought, and eagerly agreed, but he was really starting to regret it.

The fair was bustling with horrid people, stunk of shit, and was filthy. Everything he touched, accidently, was sticky with unknown substances and made the situation must worse. If only he had his latex gloves, but of course Kylo demanded that on the ‘date’ he wouldn’t wear them; the bastard insisted because he wanted to hold Hux’s hand. The whole ordeal was stressful and absolutely tedious, even though he was intrigued by Kylo as a specimen, he never thought that it would lead to this. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Kylo pulling him towards a stall covered in stuffed animals.

“I bet you couldn’t win one of those bears,” Kylo snidely said, pointing to the cluster of big bears. Hux scoffed and gave money to the vendor, intent on proving Kylo wrong. Lifting up one of the baseballs, Hux looked at Kylo and threw it, without looking. Hux continued to stare at Kylo, but this time with a smug smile when he heard the crash of the bottles. Kylo looked shocked and stared at the bottles with wide eyes. “How did you do that?” He asked after the vendor gave the black bear to Hux.

“Practice, of course. Whether it be throwing darts or knives, I’m able to always hit my target.” Hux stated with a satisfied expression. However, Kylo appeared to be smiling even though he was clearly wrong.

“Thanks for winning the bear for me, Huxley.” Kylo teased as he snatched the bear out of Hux’s arms and started to walk away towards another stall. Hux could only stare at his back, dumbfounded, until he snapped out of it and rushed to catch up to Kylo.

“You tricked me!” Hux said after finally catching up to the boy, curse his long legs. Kylo gave him a glance, but ignored him in favor of buying cotton candy. After taking a piece off, Kylo shoved it in Hux’s mouth when he was about to speak again.

“Of course I did, I really wanted a bear,” Kylo simply stated as he watched Hux swallow the piece of cotton candy. Hux furrowed his brow, not only at the statement but also at the taste in his mouth. It tasted like pure sugar and it dissolved on his tongue. “Have you never had cotton candy before?!” Kylo questioned looking scandalized.

“I don’t indulge in such foods. However, it wasn’t that bad,” Hux said licking his lips which were slightly sticky. Kylo’s eyes followed the movement and he started to flush, he quickly turned his head and started tugging Hux somewhere else. Hux allowed himself to be dragged, only because of the beautiful blush that not only stained Kylo’s face, but also his ears. He could only think how beautiful the color was on Kylo.

He shook such thoughts from his head immediately, Kylo was just an intriguing and incredibly willing specimen. If anything he was just an annoying puppy that was starved for affection, nothing more, just a distraction. Again, however, his thoughts were broken when Kylo pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

“We have to go on that,” Kylo’s tone left no room for argument, so Hux only huffed while they approached the rickety structure. He eyed it warily, but reminded himself that he would be able to dissect Kylo after this whole mess. When they were finally in the ride, Hux could only clench his fists as it started to move. Kylo seemed to jump up and down in excitement that made their cart wobble which made it even worse. Hux glanced out the window when they neared the top, and he felt faint. How could he let himself be in such a situation, just over this stupid boy. When they stopped at the top, he could only shake in fear at the thought that something happened.

“Why did it stop, why aren’t we moving. Did something happen, can you see at all?” Hux questioned as he started to hyperventilate. Kylo stared at him in shock before quickly scooting towards him and took Hux’s hand into his own. He loosened Hux’s fists and rubbed at the marks on his palms, before staring into Hux’s eyes.

“Breathe, Hux, breathe. It’ll start moving soon, nothing bad happened, I promise,” Kylo reassured Hux with a patient smile. With a few deep breathes Hux was able to calm down enough to think rationally. Kylo seemed to be closer than before which startled Hux into silence as he stared. The moles dusting Kylo’s face, his soft lips, and the light of the fair below reflected off his dark eyes. Hux flushed and he started to feel warm as he stared into Kylo’s bright and stunning eyes. The light reflected of his eyes made it appear to sparkle with galaxies. Those very galaxies seemed to come closer as Kylo closed the distance between them, Hux only had one thought before he was lost in the kiss, he was fucking screwed.


End file.
